1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, to an electronic device, and to a drive method for an electrophoretic display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic paper, flexible display devices, and other types of new electronic display media offering some of the characteristics of hard-copy media such as paper media have been developed. Some of the features of such electronic display media include better readability and less eye fatigue than CRT, LCD, and other display device technologies that are commonly used with modern personal computers, the ability to bend, and excellent portability.
Such electronic display media include electrophoretic display devices that use electrophoresis, a phenomenon in which an electric field is applied to cause charged particles dispersed in a fluid medium to migrate, to achieve high reflectivity and low power consumption. More particularly, by sealing a fluid suspension containing numerous electrophoretic particles in transparent microcapsules to prevent the electrophoretic particles from agglomerating or settling and improve reliability, microcapsule type electrophoretic display devices are now used in timepieces, electronic paper, advertising billboards, PDA devices, and e-book readers, for example, and are expected to find new uses in a diverse range of fields, including electronic newspapers, POP (point of purchase) advertising displays, traffic signs, advertising displays in subway and train cars, posters, tourist information panels, IC cards, and flexible display devices.
A microcapsule type electrophoretic display device uses, for example, an electrophoretic display panel that has numerous microcapsules disposed between two electrodes. Each microcapsule contains positively charged white particles and negatively charged black particles suspended in a transparent medium sealed inside the microcapsule.
This type of electrophoretic display panel can be made to display black or white by applying an electric field between the electrodes of the electrophoretic display panel, thereby causing the charged particles (electrophoretic particles) to migrate in the direction of the opposite potential. Microcapsule electrophoretic display devices that can display shades between white and black (such as light gray and dark gray) and not just black and white by precisely controlling the strength of the electric field applied between the electrodes are also known from the literature.
See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-79170 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2008-3343.
A problem, however, is that when the electrophoretic display device is used for a long time, the electric field applied between the electrodes of the electrophoretic display panel becomes biased (producing a DC component), potentially resulting in electrolysis of the electrodes and eventual separation.